


Monster

by BansheeLydia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Babies, Babysitting, Communication, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Stiles doesn't like babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 18:49:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5138696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BansheeLydia/pseuds/BansheeLydia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>stoyd week: the one with the babies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monster

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr post: http://kirasmalydia.tumblr.com/post/132481990894/stoyd-week-the-one-with-the-babies-babe-next

“Babe, next time we run out of milk, you need to – what the hell is that?” Stiles stops short in the doorway to their living room, clutching the grocery bag to his chest like a shield.

Boyd looks up, giving him a fond, yet exasperated look. “It’s a baby, Stiles,” he says slowly.

“I can see that,” Stiles eyes the baby cradled to his boyfriend’s chest. He barely holds back the _ew_ on the tip of his tongue.

“It’s _my_ baby, to be exact,” Alicia appears in the doorway to the kitchen, arms folded and dark hair pinned back. “You’ve met him before.”

Stiles remembers. It was only a brief encounter in the hospital after Alicia gave birth and he went with Boyd to visit her; he’d given a vague sort of nod to the wrinkly little baby in her arms and that was that. 

There’s the smell of garlic cooking and Stiles huffs. He’d been planning to cook. Granted, his cooking skills are pretty much limited to mac and cheese, but still. He’d hoped her random visits and insistence to cook for them would stop when she had her baby. 

It’s not that he and Alicia don’t get on. They do; she’s so similar to Boyd with her dry wit and soft smile that he couldn’t _not_ like her. But she can be...pushy sometimes and he has the feeling that while she likes him, she’s never quite approved of him as Boyd’s boyfriend. So he usually gets through her visits through gritted teeth while she takes over, from rearranging the apartment, to cooking, to refusing to call their cat Baxter because she hates the name.

“What were you saying?” Boyd asks as Stiles passes the couch, eyeing the baby suspiciously the whole way.

“You need to get the milk from now on. The girl at the store keeps flirting with me.”

“Need me to have a word?”

Stiles snorts, because territorial Boyd is not, and that’s what he’s always loved about him. His werewolf friends have a tendency to get all territorial over the smallest things, but Boyd’s always so laid back. It’s nice to be with someone he’s so completely comfortable with.

So he knows that if Boyd was to have a ‘word’, it’d probably be a pleasant chat about the weather or something, Stiles completely forgotten.

“Nah,” he replies. He puts the milk away and looks over at what Alicia’s cooking. It looks delicious. Damn it.

When Stiles returns to the living room, Boyd’s cuddling the baby, tickling Elijah’s back, and smiling when the baby squeals and laughs. Stiles sits down, leaving a good amount of space between them, and Boyd rolls his eyes.

“He’s a baby. He won’t hurt you.”

“You’ve got spit up on your shirt,” Stiles replies flatly, “Keep that monster away from me.”

He’s never been good with kids. He _tries_ ; tries to be nice to the trick and treaters on Halloween – even the brats who demand more candy – and he tries to smile and coo at cute babies like everyone else, but he’s just never liked kids. They all have sticky hands and run around and they’re just... _weird_.

Sometimes, he worries. That Boyd does want kids someday. They’ve talked about marriage – something they both want – but they’ve never talked seriously about children. Boyd is amazing with kids. His phone’s background is a photo of his nephew and he always looks so proud when he talks about Elijah. Stiles thinks that Boyd might want to have his own children someday and Stiles really doesn’t...and he’s scared that it might be the one thing that tears them apart.

“Hey,” Boyd says softly, reaching out to cup Stiles’ jaw. “What’s wrong?”

Stiles swallows, tries to word his response right in his head. He doesn’t want to cause an argument, especially with Alicia in the other room. 

“Do you want children?” he finally blurts.

Boyd blinks. “...now?”

“No, no, but in, like...general. Do you want them?”

There’s a quiet snort from Alicia as she comes in. She takes Elijah from Boyd, cuddling him close and heading back into the kitchen, leaving them to it. 

“Definitely not,” Boyd replies.

Stiles looks at him, doubtful. “You love kids.”

“Yeah, but the best thing about them is that you get to give them back. Especially when they stink.” Boyd smiles, moves closer on the couch. “I love my nephew. But I definitely don’t want kids of my own. I want to marry you and have more cats with you, maybe a dog, but not kids.”

Stiles feels so relieved. He shuffles even closer so he can kiss Boyd softly. His boyfriend’s arms wrap around him, tugging him until Stiles topples into his lap, and they snuggle like that for a while.

“I would like to babysit Elijah,” Boyd says, “And I’d like to babysit him with you.” 

Stiles considers, but he figures it’s not exactly a huge ask. And maybe he and Elijah will get on better if Stiles can get past the whole gross stinky baby thing. 

“Deal,” he says.

Boyd rewards him with a bright grin and leans in, kissing him again.

**Author's Note:**

> kirasmalydia.tumblr.com - come say hi? :)


End file.
